The Hunt for PR3Y: A tale from the Borderlands of FL4K and Mr Chew
by MxPhase
Summary: A short tale following the events of Borderlands 3, seeing FL4K and their faithful companion, Mr. Chew, on a hunt for prey.


The Hunt for PR3Y: A tale from the _Borderlands_ of FL4K and Mr. Chew by MxPhase

Mild spoilers for the end of_ Borderlands 3_, All rights and characters belong to Gearbox and the _Borderlands_ creators.

The Pandoran winds pick up, blowing the sand in their face. FL4K, the robotic Vault Hunter and hero of Pandora, remains still, unfettered by the grains scratching at their paint. Somewhere off in the distance, Mr. Chew, their loyal Skagg companion, stands guard at the base of the camp, a low ember glow bouncing off his scaled body. Looking across the barren land, FL4K surveys the area once more. Still nothing. When suddenly, the sounds of beating paws come thumping up behind them. FL4K turns to see Mr. Chew with the corpse of a small Rakk dangling from his gaping jaw. They belt out a laugh of excitement, "I see you caught yourself dinner, boy. Excellent hunt!" Mr. Chew lets out a giddy growl from behind his catch.

"My prey still awaits." FL4K takes the small creature from the Skagg's mouth, the Rakk's limp wings flap gently in the wind. As the sun begins to set, they walk down the hill toward the small campsite, Mr. Chew quietly in tow. Once they reach the base, they settle down by the fire FL4K made for their companion. Time passes as they sit by the fire. They look down to see Mr. Chew intently watching their hands as FL4K pierces the Rakk with a skewer, "Don't beg." Mr. Chew lets out a small whimper and rolls on his back. "Nice try, boy." The Skagg's vertically lined mouth opens wide spewing large globs of acidic saliva across the dirt. FL4K cannot help but laugh. "You are a determined one." They rip off the Rakk's wings and toss it to the Skagg begging at their feet.

Overhead, Pandora's moon hangs brightly, the symbol of the Firehawk still encasing the surface. As they sit and prepare the rest of the Rakk for 's feast, FL4K glances up at the moon, "If I had a mouth I would smile upon your gallant sacrifice. As I don't, I offer you instead, my next hunt in your honor." The Rakk begins to charr and let off smoke. FL4K throws the small creature in the air and watches as Mr. Chew flies for a moment to catch it. "If Hammerlock is correct, the creature should arise from it's hold within the hour." And so they wait.

After some time, FL4K repositions around the cliff side facing the mouth of a large cavern. Inside a faint sound approaches. "At last, it comes." They turn around to summon their Skagg, but before they could react, a large Stalker springs from behind, latching itself to their back. FL4K's mind races as they attempt to calculate a counter, but before the moment passes, Mr. Chew pounces at the Stalker, clenching his jaws in the crease of it's winged arm. As Mr. Chew tears the creature off of FL4K, the Stalker whips up its tail and pierces the side of the Skagg, sending him to ground. Quickly, FL4K jumps up and reaches for their weapon resting on the ground. As they do, the Stalker lunges its tail forward, slashing FL4K's arm. They quickly pull back their hand to recover, and then notice the creature has disappeared. "Hammerlock warned me of this." FL4K moves their hand to their optical unit and makes a slight adjustment, "There! My new configuration eliminates your stealth capabilities, Beast. You should fear me!"

With their new sight, FL4K makes out the creature's invisible body creeping slowly around them. When they lock eyes, the creature raises its back in preparation to attack. The sudden and rapid movement of the Stalker creates a cloud of dust around FL4K and the injured Skagg. As the creature races toward FL4K, they yell out another hearty laugh. The conflict becomes obstructed by the rising cloud, all that remains are the sounds of the Stalker and FL4K carrying through the Pandoran canyon. As the dust settles, FL4K stands over the body of the Stalker, it's tail flailing uncontrollably. Mr. Chew, now standing guard once more. They bend down and place their fist at the base of the Stalker's skull, inserting the two pronged blades from their wrist gauntlet. Without killing the creature, an electrical transference flows from FL4K to the Stalker. The bond between the creature and FL4K form instantaneously. The Stalker, once their feral attacker, now sits by their side a companion. FL4K pets the top of the Stalker's head. "I think I shall call you, PR3Y."


End file.
